


Multiple Akuma Disorder

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Spin off of #evie-vs-reverser where people who're akumatized keep their akumas as separate personalities in their heads. They can't transform back into akumas though. Your akuma can take control of your body, but only your eyes change. They have extremely watered down versions of their powers. Marc\Nath is the main ship.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Evillustrator/Reverser, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

innamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Premise: After an akuma is cured, the akuma stays with the person as second personality. The only difference when an akuma takes over (without the butterfly kind) is the host's eyes change color to what their akuma had.

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

01/26/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

So Ladywifi HATES Lila, and is worse than canon Marinette in publicly fact checking her

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

HRJJEJRHEH damn

Lila: Breaths

LW: Listen here you little shit

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

pretty much

The akuma's either don't have powers, or have very watered down versions of them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Nathaniel: Walking away from Park scene

Evillustrator: wow that was the most idiotic thing I think you could've done in that situation

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Nathaniel: You saw Marinette recording, it was all a joke they were playing on me!

Evilustrator: Use your head for once you stupid piece of shit. Does that sound like her?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Nathaniel: ...Shit

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Nathaniel goes back to apologize but Reverser is already there

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Reverser: I'm gonna reverse you to work on the comic book with me

Nathaniel: uh,,, You know what better than dying

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Hmmmm

I know Reverser can like, choose what the reversion is, but what if in this au if he hits someone who used to be an akuma, he reakumatizes them into a "minion"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

O h D a m n

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Like, they become their akuma self but like with Darkblade's knights he has some control over them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Reverser: Oh damn, you're hotter in person

Evillustrator: Thanks

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Evillustrator: Let me just start off by saying I am so sorry for my human, I have all the brain cells and-

Ladybug shows up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Evillustrator: sup

Ladybug: There's two??

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Hawkmoth is still demanding the miraculous, so blah blah fight

If Mr. Pigeon is in the park, Reverser adds him

and Alya of COURSE runs up to record the fight for the Ladyblog, and gets hit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Ladybug: Nervously sweats

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Reverser uses Lady Wifi to pull info on people who have been akumatized so he can grow his army

This would be a "new hero" situation BUT WHO

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Evillustrator: Damn love a man who can take control 

Reverser: So you're a bottom

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

It would need to be someone who was never an akuma at this point

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

:thinking: :thinking: the entire class was akumatized in season 1 weren't they??

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

And Kagami was before Reverser....HOLD ON *checks the wiki&

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Hjfjrjrjkr

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Sabrina wasn't, neither was Luka

he hasn't become Viperion yet though

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

oOp

Sabrina was vanisher (didn't even get her episode rippp)

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

oh crap yeah, that was Antibug right?

So only Luka, even Kagami has been

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Luka is the only one we can choose jgjrje

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

He's been introduced but not made into Viperion and honestly, I don't see how his powers would be useful here

we could always choose someone....not in the class

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Oh fair

But who

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Why not Sabine

Multimouse Sabine

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

:0000

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Her miraculous would have no time limit, and her copies could help contain the akumas

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Headcannon they know she's ladybug because... she jumps out of her balcony in the middle of the night one day they're gonna check her room and she's not gonna be there bc an akuma attack

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

They're waiting for her to tell them on their own

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Ladybug: can I trust you

Sabine: :))) of course you can :)))

Everyone waking up in the park after the battle: Ow 

Nathaniel immediately to Marc, crying: I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Marc: Oh, well, if you're sorry...

Reverser, immediately clawing his way to the surface: Not a chance in HELL you JERK! Who does that?! A simple no would have sufficed!

and then passes out mid sentence from being exhausted from the first changes, and forcing a second too soon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Nathaniel: Catches him Um...I don't know where to take him

Nathaniel avoids him for the longest time in school because he feels guilty

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

ladybug and co are already gone

Evilustrator on the other hand, has no such boundries

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Evillustrator: Oh to my house we go. Hope dad isn't home haha

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

He's a stud. Totally going to chat up the cute new akuma

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Evillustrator: Hey you're awake

Marc: You're not Nathaniel are you. Your eyes are different 

Evillustrator: wow first try. Impressive, not many people notice

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Since Marinette was Nath's original crush, does Evilustrator sometimes try to chat her up still?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Maybe

But after he starts crushing on Marc, he starts doing it as fun and not as seriously

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

yes

Evilustrator makes a joke that Reverser "reversed" him into liking guys

Not all of his jokes are clever

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Nathaniel in his head: But we're bi 

Evie: Shut up

People call Evillustrator Evie for short

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

validated

Nath's dad has no idea about all this, but what does his mom think of her new, bolder son

Evie loves working the restaurant because he gets lots of tips for being flirty

and phone numbers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Nath's mom: So why didn't you ever tell me you were akumatized 

Nathaniel: Mutters

Nath's mom: ?

Evie: He said he didn't want to make you worried

College Sibling (Web)01/26/2020

Mom's worry, that's just natural.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Ay better than his dad lol

College Sibling (Web)01/26/2020

yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Marc, watching Evie work around the restaurant: but... we're dating...

College Sibling (Web)01/26/2020

Blemir: Do I gotta talk to him.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Nathaniel: I'm sorry I just get more tips when I let him flirt-

College Sibling (Web)01/26/2020

Blemir: That better be just it.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Your work personality is not your real personality

It's like a hat that you put on

So as long as he's not calling any of those phone numbers, he should be fine

College Sibling (Web)01/26/2020

Yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Marc goes to the resturant

Evilustrator: Feel free to order anything on the menu. Or not on the menu :wink:

College Sibling (Web)01/26/2020

a big flirt

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Actually means it

Reverser takes over 

Reverser: Can I get your virginity?

Nath's mom, from the back: IF YOU DO ANYTHING NONCON I SWEAR I AM COMING FOR YOU

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

Non con= non consent

Did you mean nsfw?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

I mean it works either way

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Chloe: Slams sketchbook out of Nath's hand

Nathaniel: Deep breath

Evie, taking control: YOU WHAT MATE

College Sibling (Web)01/26/2020

he's angry

Sinnamon Troll💖01/26/2020

I would be too, Chloe wtf

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/26/2020

Marc: I hear screaming

Reverser: Lol Rip

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/27/2020

Luka when Silencer takes over is weird for people to wrap their heads around. Silencer doesn't speak, has green eyes instead of Luka's blue, doesn't speak, and has a huge obsession with keeping Marinette safe, to the point he will pick Marinette up unceremoniously and carry her somewhere safe if he thinks she's in trouble

Did I mention Silencer is mute and doesn't speak?

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

You did!

Teach him sign language

so he can "talk" with his hands

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/27/2020

with the remnants of his powers, he can accidentally 'mute' someone for up to 5 minutes.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

Bold of you to claim it's an accident

In certain cases

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/27/2020

only when trying to use sign language. With Lila, it's on purpose but he makes it look like an accident

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

Silencer is super attuned to Marinette Stress and in a social situation if he thinks she's starting to get overwhelmed he will literally pick her up bridal style and try to leave

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/27/2020

Lila: lies

Marinette: Trying to bite her tongue

Luka: turns into Silencer

Silencer: mutes Lila mid-way through a sentence

Silencer: Picks up Marinette and just walks out with her

Marinette: Hey! Put me down!

Silencer is easily the most peaceful of the akuma remnants people have noticed

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

Since Marinette almost became an akuma, does Princess Justice eventually develop?

She's very quiet at first, and Marinette is convinced it's her own conscience talking to her since every thing PJ says to her is like stuff like "are you sure you want to do that" or "Marinette lying to your friends is wrong, no matter the excuse"

She doesn't have any powers at all, because the transformation never completed, but she's there

Just basically as a moral compass

What would her eyes look like? Any fanon drawing I've seen of her she has a blindfold

maybe she's blind? For real?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/27/2020

Marinette's blue eyes turn white

implying being blind even if she isn't actually

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

The first time Princess Justice manages to take over, everyone freaks out because that's pretty noticeable

Essentially: Girl when they HECK were you an akuma?!

This works out in her favor though because since she was "akumatized" it removes her from the Ladybug suspect list

but accidentally makes people think Adrien is Hawkmoth

EVERYONE in his class has been akumatized except him. He's always going missing. The attacks started the exact day he showed up

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/27/2020

technically, the akuma attacks started the day before he showed up

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

Even more suspicious, where's his alibi for the first day?

Silencer notices PJ first, with how attuned he is to Marinette

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/27/2020

They're both justice themed akuma's, so PJ and Silencer get along REALLY fucking well

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

Marinette: How did my akuma get a boyfriend before I did? I didn't even know I HAD an akuma....

Luka: That's rough buddy

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/27/2020

Nathaniel and Marc: Mood

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/27/2020

side note. That's what Thomas Astruc says Chat Noir's suit is made from. And I'm just like, no. it's leather. It's a leather fetish suit you moron.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

SNORT

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/27/2020

what was the show thinking? Let's make the main ship as unappealing as possible without resorting to rape. Then introduce side characters as healthy relationship alternatives.... and then focus on the unappealing ship some more.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/27/2020

but enough about how I don't like the love square.

PJ and Silence keep flirting back and forth even as their other selves take over.

Marinette: takes over in the middle of them flirting

Silencer: Grabs Marinette's ass

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

I dunno, Silencer seems like too much of a gentleman to do that. Maybe PJ gave him permission, but when he realizes it's marinette he apologizes profusely

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

Silencer, eternal virgin from overdosing on Respect Women Juice

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

PJ: It's fine

Silencer: Haha n o p e

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/27/2020

You did it wrong

Silencer: . . . . .

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

Silencer: Haha nope in sign language

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

That would probably be sorry sorry sorry over and over, which is REALLY easy to just....punch yourself in the chest if you're doing it too fast

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

Silencer: Punches self

PJ: omg are you okay???

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

The sign for liar is really easy to punch yourself in the face with too, as long as we're talking about "ways a dumbass could injure themselves"

Not that I would have any sort of personal experience with that. cough

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

Fjjrjrjfn

Kim: You guys are cute :D

Dark Cupid: Obliterate them

Sinnamon Troll💖01/27/2020

Syren: My Prince :heart:

Dark Cupid:


	2. Chapter 2

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/27/2020

Time breaker is an absolute unit of chaos. Chaotic Neutral if you will. Anything you say, even as a joke, she will hold you to it.

Kim: Haha imma streak around the school

TB: Bet

Kim: Chuckles I'm in danger

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Nathaniel might be a bottom but I stan Evilustrator as a top

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Marc being shown pictures

Nathaniel

"Baby boy baby!"

Evillustrator 

"Evil"

"...But hot."

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

I'm pretty sure in the french version of the show his name is "Digital" ?

Nathaniel prefers to do traditional art, but Evie is like "get a tablet and a drawing program! It makes more sense! You will never run out of supplies again!"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

Nathaniel: But I like drawing on paper

Evie: You're a fucking dweeb is what you are

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Nath submits a digital piece that Evilustrator drew, and it wins an award

Nathaniel: Thanks, the demon in my head drew it.

Media: Artists are all so troubled and edgy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

While it takes everyone else a little more effort to get them to switch usually, Nathaniel can switch at the slightest hint because of his anger issues

Chloe: Bumps into Nathaniel Watching where you're going!

Evie, immediately coming out: Watch where you're going in life because with the path you're going down right now I wouldn't be surprised if you wound up dead inside a dumpster Walks away

Chloe: I-Who-Why-

Sabrina: What just happened

College Sibling (Web)01/29/2020

Clothripper is also a mute akuma so Cloth and Silencer are mute buddies

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/29/2020

So how does Ladybug (episode) go down in this au

Cause obviously Marinette got upset enough to get akumatized for a split second but Lady Wifi would shoot down any and all lies Lila tried to come up with

Sinnamon Troll💖01/29/2020

Maybe it doesn't?\

:thinking: I'll have to get back to you

to be fair though, Adrien (and others actually) protested that didn't seem like marinette and they got ignored

adhd is so funny it’s like being possessed but with myself"

"me, desperately: can we please get something done?!

my inner demon, who is also me: IF YOU LIKE PIÑA COLADA"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Nino at the Bubbler

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

What if, since the portal to the future was open during the Miraculous Cure in Chatblanc, miraculous shenanigans happen and Blanc accidentally ends up inside Adrien

because the future Adrien is traumatized and doesn't want him, but he's got to go somewhere

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

O O F R I P

Adrien: wow it's such a great day! I wanna try to confess to Ladybug again!

Blanc: You mean Marinette 

Adrien: Chokes

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

So is Hawky still around in this Au? Because that's definitely a thing with Blanc

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Blanc: I know who Hawkmoth is :)

Adrien: Jrjjrjrijt who are you and how do you know that

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Blanc just quotes the FMA Truth speech

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

I don't recognize that please explain?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Full metal alchemist

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Oh 

Haven't watched it but sounds cool

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Can definitely vouch for it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Nice

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

But yeah, I don't care if he is a evil cat of absolute destruction, it's Adrien, he's gonna make an anime reference

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Adrien: Hey Marinette, I think I got akumatized in my sleep or something

Marinette: ??? Why?

Adrien: There's a voice in my head and he keeps saying you're Ladybug 

Marinette:

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Marinette panicked out of her mind: IM A MOUSE!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Adrien: MULTIMOUSE I KNOW

Marinette: You...YOU WHAT

Both: Screaming

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Blancs just watching this nostalgically

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

Can confirm, Full Metal Alchemist is a classic must watch

Both series are fantastic

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

^^^^^^^^

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

There's one that was done before the manga was finished, and then a "reboot" that was completed after the manga was

plus two excellent movies!

With Blanc existing, Luka just became public enemy #1

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Blanc: first human victim of Cataclysm says what?

Luka: what?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

*Luka

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Autocorrect hates me

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

Adrien doesn't know Blanc is a thing at first, he just thinks he's snapped under the pressure of being Chatnoir

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

Speaking of Multiple akuma disorders, would someone like Chloe who has been akumtized into multiple different forms have all of them? Or are they immune\locked into a form after the first transformation?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

I'm picturing either constant arguing, or an infinite loop of "no, your amazing"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Jfjrjirjrr accurate

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

who says they can't have more than one?

I actually knew someone who had Multiple Personality Disorder (proper term is Dissociative Identity Disorder). She has 7 or 8 personalities in there, all of varying ages, genders, and even accents.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Oh cool

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Miracle queen flexing on Queen wasp because she has an actual crown

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

I think only Lila, Chloe, and Sabrina have had multiple different forms

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

one of them was mute,but didn't know how to communicate, so I hooked her up with a friend who taught her ASL

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Queen Wasp: Who are you

Miracle: I'm you, but with a crown

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Nino and Alya were oblivio? If that counts

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

What about Rena Rage and Shellshock?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

@Sinnamon Troll💖 Alya and Nino as well.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Damn all three of us just went Alya and Nino

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

Lady Wifi/Oblivio

Bubbler/Oblivio

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

Oh yeah you're right

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

I imagine Bubbler in Nino's head as just really really childish.

Bubbler: Nino! Let's put dish soap in the fountain!

Nino: No! Why would I do that?

Bubbler: BUBBLES!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Bubbler is a second Chris

Except there's no break

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

There's is no escape...there will be bubbles....

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

I would say Juleka on this since she's been akumatized on 3 separate occasions... but ALWAYS as the same Akuma

so that's a bit weird

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Alya: Hey I won some bubbles at the arcade

Bubbler, immediately jumping out: B U B B L E S

Better than Chloe and Lila

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Oh god I forgot that Volpina would still be around

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

Lila has Volpina and Chameleon in her head

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Lila: Oh I'm friends with Ladybug!

Lady Wifi: a h a h i don't think so

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

How would Oblivio work? Since they were a fusion? Do Nino and Alya get a telepathic link?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Did Chameleon act any differently from normal Lila? I swear she just stayed as herself because she accepted the Akuma willingly

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

I could accept that headcanon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Chameleon is literally just Lila what you mean

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

@Sinnamon Troll💖 The Oblivio in their heads has a telepathic link, but Alya and Nino do not

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Like I swear the akuma personalitys are caused by Hawkdaddy abusing the empathy link to fuck with their emotions

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Since Chat Blanc knows who Ladybug is, how does that play out

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

Oblivio can relay messages between them, which is useful for super hero work

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Would Blanc keep it a secret? knowing what happens if it's revealed pre Hawk defeat

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

Possible

Except he knows who hawkmoth is so he would totally be going for "Stab him Adrien. Stab your father."

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Chat Noir, watching Ladybug: She's amazing 

Blanc: She's in your class and you never react like this with her

Noir: What

Blanc: what

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

Adrien: Plagg I keep hearing a voice in my head telling me to murder my father

Plagg: Ay same

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Plagg: probably nooroo

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

Plagg: That's your conscience

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Nooroo, at the beginning: Master there's a side effect to akumatizimg people and then having them be purified

Gabriel: whatever it doesn't matter

Later...

Collector: Grab Adrien don't let him out of the house the only one who can keep him safe is you

Gabriel: a small price to pay for salvation

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

(Pinocchio reference)

like. Plagg tells Adrien that Blanc in his head is actually his conscience, and Blanc just rolls with it. Plagg's just a chaotic little bastard

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

.....I can see it

And it's glorious

Adrien just assumes everyone has a conscience telling them to stab people

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Adrien: My conscience keeps calling himself Blanc

Marinette: Haha that's funny

Adrien: ?

Marinette: Nnnnothing

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

Adrien: He also heeps telling me to stab my father

Nino: You'll have to get in line then

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Nino: I wanted to stab Gabriel before it was cool

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

Luka: Being a hipster is my thing?

Nino: I thought your thing was being a punk?

Luka: Don't make me beat you with my dick

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

How exactly does everyone know about the Giant snake? Is luka just that good at getting laid? Did someone spread the word, has Luka just given up on trying to find trousers that fit him, I NEED TO KNOW

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

As Viperion, he has a huge bulge that hides nothing.

In the #zombie-nath-au, Nath and Marc are in a poly ship with Luka and Marinette, and working on getting Marin to join them.

In the #ladybug-nathaniel-chatnoir-marc-au Luka is dating Marinette, but everyone knows from word of mouth after a few times Marinette had a hard time sitting down.

So usually word of mouth from people who've seen it

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Makes sense

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/30/2020

also. I can't speak for anyone else, but I hate the love square

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Honestly same

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

Fu listen you dumb bitch they probably could have caught hawkmoth by now if they were allowed to TRUST EACHOTHER

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

You know something just occurred to me, what was Fus plan if Marinette hadn't helped him on that first day, he was almost hit by a fucking car

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

What if more than 2 people went to help him

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Pick Two and remember the rest for Fox and Bee?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

His plan was awful

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

ok but good point, what if he just got hit by a car

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

He was literally seconds away from it, if Mari was even a little bit slower or not there he was fucked

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

The series could've been so much more different

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Also, speaking of shit plans, was hawky just assuming the exact two miraculous he needed were in Paris, be cause he had no confirmation the guardian was there

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

Master Fu goes to the emergancy room and gives the miraculous to the nurse who came in to check his blood pressure

"She seems nice"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

I mean I could probably say good morning to him and get a miraculous

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

"Good morning sir!"

"Ah yes, very polite. A great fit for Kalki."

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

Are we sure Fu hasn't just gone senile

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

fair

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

I mean he's been living for over 100 years is it really that far fetched

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/30/2020

He keeps forgetting the Kwamis names

Sinnamon Troll💖01/30/2020

I'm going to say maybe this should move to gen if it stays off topic, it's getting kinda long

not that organization means anything here

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/30/2020

Oh fair

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Gabriel: And this is the new collection

Collector: IT'S YOURS DON'T LET PEOPLE TAKE IT

Gabriel: Deep suffering sigh

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Collector in the Emilie room: My precioooooouuusssss

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Oh no

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

What does Nathalie's akuma think like?

Catalyst: Oh Hawkmoth's kinda hot

Nathalie: Sweats

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Clothripper being excited to have hands, she doesn't have her crab claws anymore

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Excited screaming from inside the house

Marc, running into Blemir's room: WHAT HAPPENED

Clothripper; I have hands! :DDD

Marc: ...Oh no

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

She happy

Sophie's lucky he hasn't been akumatized

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

He's pretty "Stay in my own lane"

It helps that he's usually busy at college and not around for daily drama

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Yeah

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/31/2020

Wait so is it just the personalities or are the transformations still possible?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

just the personalities left over after they've been purified

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)01/31/2020

Oh thank god

Lila having any free access to Volpinas power would not end well


	3. Chapter 3

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Marc: so...my parents aren't home

Nathaniel: Oh?

Evie, coming out: Does little writer boy want to get dominated? 

Marc: Hmmm

Reverser, also coming out: Pushes him down on bed I think I want to see you beg today

Nathaniel, returning: jdjdjrjrjrj ok-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

His parents are never home, and honestly they're kinda hands off

Blemir taking a weekend to go on a trip with friends however?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Yeah that and Sophie's out

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Blemir: I deserve a trip away from you all.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Marc: :eyes: Yes absolutely! Take the whole weekend off! 8)))

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Also Marc: Hey Nath get your ass over here. We're having a sleepover 

Nathaniel: Why

Marc: :)))

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Blemir: Do not do it on the couch or in any of the bedrooms or I'll kill you.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Marc: Shit guess we're going on the roof then

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Blemir is smart, she talks to Nath's mom and gets her to give him extra hours that weekend because "well I heard him talking about it but he didn't want to burden you by asking 8)"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Nathaniel: Sorry my mom gave me extra hours out of nowhere. She said I wanted them? Idk where she got that from

Marc: Sighs Damn it

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Blemir isn't concerned so much about Marc getting an STD (or pregnant, obviously) as she is passive aggressive spite like "If i'm not getting laid neither are you" and more seriously, her role as basically the parent is to make sure he doesn't make lasting "bad decisions". If Marc and Nath had been dating longer than just a few months she might be less aggressive about it, but you can never tell how long high school romances will last

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

Yeah

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Kfjrjjrr

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

She just doesn't want him getting hurt from going too fast

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Very fair

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

personally, I'd just encourage them to use safe sex practices. talking with them about it is sure to embarrass them enough to not do it anyways. This way, even if they get to it, they're safe, and if not, hey. reverse psychology ftw

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Fjrjrj even more fair

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

shrugs sometimes you gotta put yourself in the position of a parent to see it

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Very true

pretty much all of the "consequences" that get preached about teen sex are...pregnancy. That's it. Most teens are not swapping partners like used tissues so unless you're a hardcore party dude the chances of stds are low so long as you stick to one person

We can totally play the spite angle for laughs though

"If I'm not getting laid neither are you"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

oh yea. I love that angle

just clever cockblocking

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Nathaniel: Breathes in Marc's direction

Blemir; How about you go over there-

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Get this bitch a girlfriend (I think it was said she prefers girls?)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Yee

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

yee

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

Marc gifts her a dildo in an attempt to get her to stop cockblocking him.

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

she beats him with it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Lady Wifi meeting Canon

Lila: Oh I'm best friends with Ladybug!

LW: Oh??? Proof??? 

Lila: Oh she doesn't want anyone knowing

LW: then why you talking about it?? :)))

Lila: Sweats 

LW: :))))

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

I love her. Petition to replace Alya with Ladywifi

College Sibling (Web)01/31/2020

yes

also blemir just throws it back at marc

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)01/31/2020

the peace offering has failed

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Nathaniel: Hey Marc I-

Flying Dildo Flies past his face

Nathaniel: I'll leave

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

They just go to Nath's house because he basically lives alone

She doesn't even find out for a long time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Blemir finds out because he comes back with several hickies one day

Sinnamon Troll💖01/31/2020

Marc, sweating: Akuma attack?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)01/31/2020

Blemir: The Ladybug Cure fixes all injuries

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/01/2020

I mean he's not lying, Evie IS an Akuma

Sinnamon Troll💖02/01/2020

haha clever

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/01/2020

Marc, texting Marinette: hhhh Nathaniel looks hot in the waiter uniform 

Nathaniel, bringing the plate to Marc: Careful, the food's hot too

Marc: Too?

Evillustrator: Touches Marc's shoulder and makes sizzling noise

Nath's mom from kitchen: Ah young love

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/03/2020

That moment when you and your boyfriend are in a polygamous relationship with the demons living in your brain

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/03/2020

Nathaniel: Hi, I'm Nathaniel. This is my boyfriend Marc. His alternative personality, Reverser, is also my boyfriend. My alternative personality, Evillustrator, is also their boyfriend. As you can see, my love life is pretty weird

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/03/2020

Chloe, dating all her Alts because their the only people on her level: pathetic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/03/2020

Alix: That's gay

Chloe: I'm gay

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/03/2020

Chloe, the Gay collective

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/03/2020

Nathaniel: I'm obviously the gayest in the class

Rose and Juleka: No we are 

Chloe: Weak

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/03/2020

Chloe: not only would i have sex with my clone, i would probably make a bunch of clones, and just get it on with all of them at once, thats how pro-clone fucking i am

Anti-bug: Mood

QueenWasp: Mood 

Miracle Queen: Mood

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/05/2020

LB: Fuck

Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020

Marc's protests at being kidnapped by Evilustrator are shut down HARD by Reverser

Reverser: Shut up SHUT UP I am GETTING THIS

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/05/2020

Marc: no nO EVIE PUT ME DOWN

Reverser: SHUT THE FUCK UP MARC WE FINALLY GET THAT DICK

Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020

They have to escape Lb and CN first though

suhdfsd basically

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/05/2020

Evie: Hey, hey, I can draw your glider if you want 

Reverser; !!!! Fuck yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020

Would he be able to control it in his current state?

They egg Hawkmoth into going Scarlet because "Akuma Revolution!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020

People who have had multiple akuma forms end up as hybrids

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/05/2020

Hawkmoth: You two just wanna fuck

Evie: Yeah you right

Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020

Reverser: But while we're doing that, you have a whole city of angry, repressed akumas who would like a little freedom and would gladly get those miraculous for you for that chance

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/05/2020

Hawkmoth: ...Alright then

Reverser: We have a deal? :) 

Hawkmoth: ...Sure.

Evie: Nice

Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020

This works out better than expected, since all of the back up heroes get reakumatized so LB and CN are on their own

They win in the end, but it takes a while

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/05/2020

Evie; So we have the miraculous

Hawkmoth: Yes

Evie: I don't wanna give it to you though

Hawkmoth: What 

Evie: Like, Idk if you're trying to take over the world or whatever but haha I ain't here for that

Sinnamon Troll💖02/05/2020

Hawkmoth: I'll take your powers away!

Reverser: Cool. Always wanted to try out a miraculous

Hawkmoth: What?

Reverser: You cure us and our humans will just use these miraculous to beat you up

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/05/2020

Reverser: you didn't think this through did you?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/05/2020

Nathaniel and Marc are just chilling in the akuma's consciousness like "Oh nice we can get a miraculous for a temp. Amount of time"

Are Marinette and Adrien just in a room so their identities aren't revealed to anyone

Bigfoot (Vee)02/07/2020

Who would win:

A villain who takes control of people.

Or

Two (four?) Anxoius school boys.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/07/2020

The power of anxiety wins above all else

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/07/2020

The 2 anxious boys get the villains son to fuck him over

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

Blanc is 100% an enabler in that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Adrien: Yeah my dad's fine!

Blanc, forcing his way out: He's a liar. Gabriel agreste is a fucking bitch

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Everytime timebreaker gets fed up with Chloe's shit, she just leans over and touches her, freezing her for 5 to 10 minutes

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

new akuma rates drop drastically

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

HFJRJRKRK

Alix and Timebreaker are praised as Goddesses

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Wait so DO they still have there powers?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

small weakened versions of them i believe

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Two words, Volpina and chameleon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

>:00000000 you're riGHT

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

I like how Sin and Snek are having an intense discussion about driving, and we just retreated to the MAD tab

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

tgf we did

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

So time for everyone's least favourite game "how is Lila ruining everything"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

How would they be weakened is the question first

Volpina's illusions only last for a minute

Chameleon can only turn into someone else for a half minute

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Ok, something just occurred to me, what's stopping Blanc from MegaCataclysming Gabe out of existence?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

Volpina conjures an illusion to scare you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Volpina: omg Ladybug!!! Hi!

Illusion Ladybug: Hi, Lila!

Marinette: :))) Hey, Ladybug, mind giving an interview to Alya

Alya: Please!!

Volpina: Sweats nervously

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

You know if we give Chameleon a larger time limit...this could go Badly...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

o h n o

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

Hmm, since Blanc only exists on a technicality (Like Princess Justice) they don't actually have any powers. They can only bitch

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

people ignore Chameleon and call Lila a slut for it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Lila, pretending to be Marinette: I hate all of you!

(Time limit runs out)

Everyone in the class: 

Lila: I can explain?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Blanc: I was a being of absolute destruction, I blew a hole in the MOON, this is bullshit!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/08/2020

Lila had to kiss her for that

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Adrien, crying: plz let me sleep

Also yes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

what about this: Chameleon lets Lila take on someone's looks for 30 second, but it can't mimic their voice

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

You know If Lila was smart, she could use Chameleon to make videos that "incriminate" Mari

....yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

oo nice

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

Adrien with Lila's voice: You know guys, I just don't think we should hang out with Marinette anymore. She's just so negative all the time

Nino: Dude, why do you sound like Lila?

effect wears off

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Pthh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

first attempt be like

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Lila: it was Volpina, I'm so sorry

Mari: ~why you always lying~

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

So what are the ships here? Beside Marcnath

Bigfoot (Vee)02/08/2020

:woman_shrugging:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Lukanette

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

And the Canon ships

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

So Julerose, mylene and Ivan, and Lila and Being a bitch

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Jjrjjejr yes

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

Oh and Alya and Nino

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

And Alya and Nino


	4. Chapter 4

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/08/2020

:tada:

So is Blanc just constantly plotting Lukas murder? Or is he getting a different reason for Akumatization

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

When Ladybug did the cure, the portal to the Chat Blanc future was open, so Blanc got transported to Adrien's mind

Adrien doesn't know how or why he got there but he has to live with it now

Bigfoot (Vee)02/08/2020

Adrien: I dont like him!

Blanc: Deal with it bitch.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/08/2020

Basically

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/08/2020

He eventually figures out, by watching everyone else, that Blanc is him when he was akumatized in some other timeline. People know when Blanc takes over because Adrien's green eyes turn blue

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

Clothripper just, pinching Sophie out of the blue one day

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020

MAD!Evillustrator: Hey, chin up you can be like me one day

MAD!Nath: :D

EVR!Evie: Shut the fuck up you little bitch you'll never amount to ANYTHING

EVR!Nath, crying: I know

Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020

lol

College Sibling (Web)02/11/2020

he better watch out

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020

he better not cry

he better not pout

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

Ok so question, anything interesting about Copycat?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Theo: Wow, there's the superheros

Copycat: KILL HIM TAKE HER

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

I choose to believe Copycat is a kleptomaniac

The second he was akumatized, of everything he could have done to damage Chats reputation, he went and stole a painting

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

iurhge accurate

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

So does Copycat have chat noir eyes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020

yes. Though Copycat doesn't take control often. Theo mainly has to deal with

CC: Take her sketchbook. She'll never notice!

Theo: No

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

CC: Hey, that's a nice thingy there. We should take it

Theo: That's someone's phone we already have a phone why do you want it???

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020

CC: Steal that model's ring! He's rich, he'll just replace it

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

Oh my god can you imagine?

Also that actually explains how Gabriel went so long not questioning the thing, Gabriel MAKES fake miraculous to sell as jewellery, so it's not unreasonable to think he's just assuming Adrien got a cat ring from the brand

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

but it's not a chat noir ring it just appears silver

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

Or he's just a bad dad who literally doesn't pay attention to his son long enough to notice...but I'm giving him the befit of the doubt here

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020

Well, there's also the fact it's confirmed the Miraculous change forms to suit the user

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

Yeah but it's the same shape isn't it, plus Gabriel does KNOW about the camp mode, so I doubt he's looking for a black ring with paw prints

Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020

I just wanna know, if he's got cameras all over the house and a HUGE security systems how come he's never seen Adrien transform

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

Showers, duh

It's the model in him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020

shape actually can change. Look at the Miraculous Multimouse wears in Kwami Buster compared to their previous appearances.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020

Adrien transforms right in the middle of his room, and even I think the entry way once?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

Wait, No, Gabriel is absolutely paranoid enough to have a shower cam

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Gabriel just doesn't care about his son enough to check the cameras

Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020

rip

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

Plot twist Nathalie knows the whole time, but she just doesn't get paid enough to put up with this Star Wars bullshit

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020

I think Gabriel would realize cameras would be too much like invading his son's privacy

Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020

does he....care about that?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

I mean it's Gabriel

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020

I fully believe they have a security system that omits their bedrooms though

Ignoring Chat Blanc (which was REALLY OOC for him), Gorizilla proved he does care about his son.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

Nobody:

Hawkmoth @ Chat Noir: yEET

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

I mean to be fair, we don't see the in between, a Nathalie isn't at the final battle, Gabriel might have just snapped between scenes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

HM sister snapped

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

Also Nathalie did not expect what Gabriel would do once he learned the truth and you can pry that belief from my cold dead hands

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020

The entire time I was watching that episode my mind was going "AAAA"

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/15/2020

RIGHT!

The only hope I have from this, is that this was a worse case scenario

This ISN'T how things were suppose to turn out, Bunnix confirms it

So hopefully real timeline Gabriel is lightly LESS of a dick

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Gabriel, explaining his latest fashion line:

Collector: prettyyyyy, collect them

Gabriel: No

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

Gabriel: I made them. I have copies in my closet somewhere

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Collector: But we should be the only ones to have them 

Gabriel: How do you think I'm paying rent??? 

The news: we don't know why he's talking to himself but it's fine

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Actually that's a good point, does the city know about the Akuma staying after purification

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

I mean, Ivan would probably talk about it bc people would be interviewing him like crazy after the first attack

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020

Gabriel rents that big ass mansion?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Fair point

Bigfoot (Vee)02/17/2020

Its s secret shhhh

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Emilie owns the mansion, her will says that Gabriel has to pay rent to keep living in it, it was her final troll before death

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

JFJRKRJRNR

Emilie is a secret troll pass it on

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

There's so many akumas by this point, it may be word of mouth but people know

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Someone tries to make a conspiracy theory about it but the news shuts them down

BOOM INSTEAD OF KWAMI BUSTER IT'S JUST MRS.MENDELIEV TRYING TO PROVE THAT THE AKUMA PERSONAS STAY

Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020

Reporter: What is your source?

M.M: gestures wildly to the akuma class

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/17/2020

Akuma buster

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020

Marc: *Switches from shy kid to snarky bastard during class&

M.M: ?????

Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020

Marc: switches from disaster gay to distinguished gay

Reverser is a ho, but he's a classy ho

Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020

Yup

Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020

Rev is totally the guy who would abuse sugar baby privileges

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

wait

got too do something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Reverser: Hey make me some shit

Evie: You realize I'm stuck in Nathaniel's body and therefore not able to create stuff right?

Reverser: Yeah but you're family's rich

Evie: SO IS YOURS

Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020

He can make small things

Like jewelry

This one had reduced powers right

Reverser keeps asking for fancy underwear

Reverser: If you think about it, this is really for YOU

but that's a lie he likes to be dressed well

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Fancy Ho (TM)

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020

Evie just makes him a Fancy Feast cat food can

Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020

Marc hasn't washed the shirt he's wearing in week.

Reverser has like, at least two outfits a day

Marc: sniffing a shirt eh it's clean

Reverser, screaming in his head: NO IT ISN"T

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

how are both of these me?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

JEBKJBK wow

Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020

Blemir:...Are you doing laundry?

Reverser: This should NOT be shocking to you. Hawkmoth, what have you forced me to live with?

Blemir: Oh you're the akuma.

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

Reverser: Evie, swap humans with me

Rev: I cant live like this

Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020

Reverser calls him "daddy" exactly once. It was a huge turn off

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Reverser: Why haven't you washed that shirt in a month

Marc: ....

Reverser: Sudden flashback of the time Nathaniel stayed over for a sleepover and borrowed a shirt You disaster gay

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

mood

Im just kidding, I couldn't get a date to save my life

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

oof rip

Sabrina: Chloe are you okay? You haven't talked in a while

Chloe: I'm fine

ANTIBUG, WASP QUEEN, AND MIRACLE QUEEN ALL SCREAMING IN HER HEAD

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

Chloe takes internally screaming to a whole new level...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Lila: Imagine having multiple akuma forms, can't relate

Everyone stares at her

Princess Justice: You have Volpina and Chameleon, stfu

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

so something just occurred to me

I know we said that chameleon wasn't actually In her head because it was just normal Lila

but no one else would know that, she could totally blame EVERYTHING she gets caught doing on "Chameleon"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Yee but she keeps a weaker version of the powers

>:000000000000000

Marinette: SCREAMS

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

lila: im SO sorry, it was Chameleon, Volpina can only hold her back so much, have you heard of Volpina? shes VERY heroic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Ivan: Volpina threatened Ladybug with missiles

Lila: Wha-

Ivan: You were standing on a random rooftop and I live nearby so-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

lila: that was hawkmoth....he was in direct control

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Ivan: But there was no mask

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

Volpina: Ivan, were all friends here, Right?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

Marinette: Idk man he's just calling it as he sees it

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/18/2020

marc: Breaker?

Timebreaker, Drop kicks lila


	5. Chapter 5

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020

Inside Ivan's head:

Stoneheart: Stoneheart SMASH!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020

ujedsfsekj amazing

Sinnamon Troll💖02/20/2020

Seeing Mylene

Stoneheart: Stoneheart smash :heart_eyes:

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/20/2020

Phrasing

Sinnamon Troll💖02/20/2020

There are some akumas in the city who actually like Hawkmoth

They're like those door to door religious groups

"Excuse me, do you have a moment to talk about Hawkmoth today?"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/20/2020

Marinette: Get out Slams door

College Sibling (Web)02/20/2020

Poor Mari

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/23/2020

what about an akuma that, in an attempt to help people with mental health, brings the people closest to them, or commonly around them inside the person's mind. So inside their minds, each personality has their own body.

@Sinnamon Troll💖

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

inside the person's mind just sounds like what's the norm

Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020

ok but this way people can only interact with their own akumas, and we miss out on the Lesbian Bee Squad terrorizing everyone

The ultimate evil: four chloes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

So are the multiple akuma personalities a widely known thing? bc if so we can have it be the school therapist who thinks that being separated would help (Spoiler alert: It doesn't)

Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020

I like it!

Princess Justice and Chat Blanc get seen for the first time

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Nino: dude why is chat noir but whitewashed your akuma form

Adrien: Sweats nervously

Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020

PJ would help Ladybug, Chat Blanc joins Bubbler and heads straight for the Agreste mansion to murder Gabriel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Bubbler: Kill Gabriel Agreste?

Chat Blanc: Flipping sunglasses onto his face Kill him

Adrien: nO

Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020

As for Lila, Chameleon was literally just her so only Volpina comes out

but man, Miracle Queen and Queen Wasp ALONE could defeat LB an CN if they wanted to with their paralysis bees

So there needs to be some kind of motivation to help the heroes

Which I'm actually coming up blank.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Volpina was technically a superhero persona right?

Class: Where's Chameleon?

Volpina: Oh Lila literally grabbed the akuma to become chameleon so they're the same person

Lila: vOlpINA

Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020

The akumas like having their own bodies, and if that means defeating LB so she can't use her cure to put them back....

oh NICE

Plus the other kids get their miraculous to help out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Sabrina: THINK ABOUT YOUR GAY CRUSH ON LADYBUG

All 4 Chloes: SABRINA

Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020

Anti-bug would be immune because she hates Ladybug, but Wasp and Miracle would help

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Antibug: Ew Ladybug

Other 3: WANNA THROW HANDS

Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020

Miraculure (or however you spell it, Sabrina's second akuma) are they for or against the heroes?

What about Kwami Buster for that matter

Zombizu and Dark Cupid are too busy fighting eachother to care about anyone else

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

I mean Kwami Buster already had her theory confirmed so I'd imagine it's just like "Oh, I'm the smartest person on this planet >:)"

Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020

A pull for her could be she got every kwami EXCEPT Hawkmoth and Mayura's

this is her chance to fix that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

BROOOOO THAT'S AMAZING

Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020

Catalyst would exist, if this is city wide

giving Hawkmoth the power to make new akumas to fight the ones that already exist who decided to side with Ladybug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Well the akuma is the school terapist right? I'd imagine she'd be focused on the school first and THEN the city

Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020

Or maybe his red butterflies can possess those who want to join him and give them back their full power (operating on limited powers?)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Does the akuma have a range or like a beam to separate them? Imagine just existing in school one day before an entirely separate human body pops out from yours

Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020

Everyone is gearing up for the Big Battle while Evillustrator is like "WAIT YOU CAN'T PUT US BACK YET I HAVEN'T HAD MY DREAM THREESOME!!" pulling on Marc and Reverser

Nathaniel:.....I am.....so sorry he exists.....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020

Marc: hah kinky

College Sibling (Web)02/23/2020

Blemir talking about Clothripper: She won't stop following me!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/23/2020

Silencer was another Justice themed Akuma (He never actually went after the miraculous, weirdly enough), but also obsessed with Marinette's safety, so we get fluffy shit like this.

[ https://artwolfaja.tumblr.com/post/188583623344/luka-best-boi-night-version-i-beg-u-give-me ](https://artwolfaja.tumblr.com/post/188583623344/luka-best-boi-night-version-i-beg-u-give-me)

Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020

oh no that's cute

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

https://lianhuadessin.tumblr.com/post/181249438717/so-i-had-this-cute-idea-for-an-au-in-which-during

HEAVY BREATHING

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

send them an invite and mention this AU

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

I'm still going through their gallery but that is ON THE LIST

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

If someone still has their original akuma object, their akuma can possess it

The rabbit miraculous accidentally becomes and akuma. Oh, the bee too

The object either floats or grows little arms and legs

Sinnamon Troll💖02/26/2020

And here, unlike in #evie-vs-reverser Evilustrator is nice to Nath

He gives him peptalks and shit

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/26/2020

Evie: Yay, you did it!!

Nath, crying: thank you 

Evie: Why are you crying?

Nathaniel: Positive influence

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)02/26/2020

Can't relate

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/05/2020

Chameleon, disguised as Marc: I was kissing my girlfriend on my ten minutes ago! I don't know who this copy is!

Marc: JOKES ON YOU IF YOU WERE A TRUE COPY OF ME YOU'D KNOW I'M GAY

Bigfoot (Vee)03/05/2020

H A

Sinnamon Troll💖03/12/2020

Evie helps Nath control his anger. Helping him calm down and walking him through breathing exercises. But if EVILLUSTRATOR gets pissed Nath is just like Hell yeah fuck em up!

Lila: I know the people who write the ladybug comics. We're good friends, and I help sometimes!

Nath: deep breath

Evie: No wait she's not worth it

Lila: Yeah. The writer isn't that talented to be honest, so the artist has been talking about replacing them with me.

Evilustrator: I Am Assuming Direct Control to Smack A Bitch

Nath: Proceed Captain

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/12/2020

Nathaniel and Evie are each other's hype man

Headcannon that Evie is super good at makeup so when Nathaniel isn't in full control in the morning you can expect him to come into school with full out eyeliner and eyeshadow courtesy of evie

Sinnamon Troll💖03/12/2020

Reverser, fashion chaser: I taught him that

Bonus: Actually neither of them knew how to do that at first so they learn together

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/12/2020

NICEE

Boyfs who are fabulous together stay together

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/12/2020

Lila: Haha I'm gonna make everyone hate Marinette Kisses Marinette on the cheek and now to get my stuff from my locker

\----

Lila, disguised as Marinette: Slides into classroom I HATE ALL OF YOU YOU ALL SUCK I HOPE YOU DIE Rips notebook in half

The class, staring at an unconscious Marinette Adrien dragged in not even a minute ago: :0

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/12/2020

And it was at this moment Lila knew, she fucked up

Bigfoot (Vee)03/12/2020

Lmao

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/13/2020

I'm just saying 1:09 in https://youtu.be/ZRrauyTlT6U is Nathaniel turning into Evie

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020

"Of course! He’s trying to lure me into a false sense of security. Well jokes on him, I’ve never felt secure in my life!" - Nathaniel when Reverser first attempts to flirt with him

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/15/2020

Me during any conversation

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/17/2020

someone annoying Nathaniel

Evillustrator takes over and punches the person

Nathaniel, screaming in the mindspace: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

Evie: Please you weren't gonna do it so someone had to

Sinnamon Troll💖03/18/2020

Based on canon, it might be more like

Nathaniel: I;m going to punch them

Evie: Wait until no one is looking so you don't get detention again

Cheshire03/18/2020

Evie coaches Nath on how to get away with the perfect crimes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/18/2020

Nathaniel ends up starting a mafia and becoming a kingpin

Cheshire03/18/2020

Is this turning into the reverse mafia AU?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/18/2020

I blame you

Cheshire03/18/2020

I happily accept this blame. There can never be too many secretly part of the mafia AUs. :smiling_imp:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/18/2020

Akuma: Let's see what you really think of people Zaps Lila

Volpina, who technically wasn't zapped: >:) Time to shine

Sinnamon Troll💖03/18/2020

Nathaniel is boss the boss and his own consigliere

and also I love Volpina in this au

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/18/2020

Lila: Gets caught

Volpina: LOOK AN EXPLOSION! Smol illusion

Sinnamon Troll💖03/18/2020

Volpina was supposed to be a superhero, so she's constantly calling Lila out

unless we want to go with "she was a supervilain all along" and now she's an enabler

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/18/2020

She's a vigilante

Does what she considers good but does questionable things to do it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/18/2020

Evie: I'm going to break every bone in her body

Evie: Or maybe just tie her up. We'll see how it turns out

Knight03/31/2020

What about Adriens bodyguard?

how would he react

does he get mad at Gabriel for stuff

Sinnamon Troll💖03/31/2020

The bodyguard and Gorizilla get along really well, and yeah, they both think Gabriel is an ass but they don't want to be fired

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/31/2020

What's the difference between Gorizilla and the bodyguard's personalities??? Do they just mutually agree with each other in their mind

Cheshire03/31/2020

If I’m remembering correctly, Gorizilla’s whole shtick was protecting Adrien at all costs. So maybe he’s just a more intense mother hen than Gorilla is?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/31/2020

Gorilla will let Adrien go off on his own, Gorzilla is a (heh) helicopter parent

I think that Catalyst is what takes away all of Nathalie's brain cells in this au, constantly chanting "serve hawkmoth"

Knight03/31/2020

Gabriel and Natalie get exposed and Gorilla adopts Adrien?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)03/31/2020

Goridad

Knight04/01/2020

Lowkey maakes sense

Autocorrect hates me

Knight04/03/2020

I'm not sure if this has been said before but Sabrina

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

sabrina what?

Knight04/03/2020

Vanisher and Miracular

Like would just be in her head like screw Chloe and let's please Chloe

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

oh boy

Knight04/03/2020

Yin and Yang relationship in her head

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

Chloe: Sabrina!

Vanisher: FUCK HER LEAVEEEEEEEE

Miracular: DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS

Chloe: wtf why are you crying

Knight04/03/2020

Chloe wouldn't care if she was crying tho

Unless redemption

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/03/2020

I mean if she just randomly burst into tears out of nowhere I'd be worried

Chloe is probs just weirded out tho

Cheshire04/16/2020

Question: Would Reverser call Evilistrator a giant dork, only to snicker every time he did and make Evie super fucking paranoid? After weeks of torture, trying to find out why being called a dork is apparently enough to put Reverser into a fit of giggles, he’s finally told the truth. Dork means whale penis and Reverser has no regrets calling Evie a whale penis.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

,dfnlgfrm canon

Sinnamon Troll💖04/17/2020

Accepted

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

Marc: doing an interview Having Akuma Disorder isn't so bad, really. For me, it's just like having another sibling, always bitching at me to clean my room-

Reverser: forcibly takes over I FOUND A SAMWHICH UNDER THE BED THAT WAS THREE MONTHS OLD I AM NOT LIVING LIKE THAT-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Fjrjjrjr lmaooo

Bigfoot (Vee)04/18/2020

HA

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Alya, from behind the camera: Disgusting 

Marc: hEY

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

Reverser hijacks the interview ranting about what a slob Marc is, bitching that he always has to clean up after him

Marc interjects inside their head that Reverser doesn't HAVE to clean up, he could just leave things as they are, and outwardly Rev goes on another rant about that

Cameria crew: still filming for the drama

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Reverser: YOU HAVE INSOMNIA USE THAT TIME TO CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM

Marc: Why do that when I can write

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

Someone at the studio: We could make a reality tv show

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

#keeping-up-with-the-parisians intensifies

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

They offer the Akuma class a summer contract or something to all live in the same huge house (or since there's so many of them, a set of houses near eachother) for as long as school is out and let them be filmed

for a LOT of money

Marinette and Adrien say no of course because superheroes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Does everyone else say yes

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

Yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Lila: This is my Chance to be a superstar!

Lady Wifi: For being the character everyone hates!

Lila: D:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

Chloe is like "I'm gonna be on tv!"

Which, since she has Multiple Akuma Disorder and not just Akuma Disorder....she's probably pretty popular

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Lila probably tries to start drama using her Chameleon Power

How does that work out

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

Nath and Marc get to be roomates at first, but then the directors have to move them because Reverser keeps using his powers to shut down the camera's in the bedroom because him and Evie are getting it on

Hmmm...

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

doesn't stop them, they just sneak into each other's room

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

Well, she could steal or break things, say lies to people, while disguised as someone else

The crew LOVES her for that acutally, because it creates petty drama

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Marinette, watching from home: Wow, why would Insert name here say that

Adrien, next to her: Eating popcorn 10 bucks it's actually Lila

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

Lila doesn't know the extent of Marc and Nathaniel's relationship, just thinks they're dating, so when she turns into one of them to cause drama she gets a huge suprise when her target doesn't even let her open her mouth when they're alone before heavily making out

She drops her disguise in suprise and THAT episode had top ratings because Evie tried to chuck her off the roof

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Evie: HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE MY BOYFRIEND

Lila: Terrified screaming

Nino: should we stop this

Alya: No, I wanna see how far it gets until the producers step in

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

Since the kiss makes the victim pass out they need to find where she stashed Marc-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Marc: Why am I stuck in a chest

Cheshire04/18/2020

why a chest? make a closet joke for the views, everyone loves a good dad joke

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Oh you right you right


	6. Chapter 6

https://novallion.tumblr.com/post/616133233866915840/bylacey-look-on-the-bright-side

Sinnamon Troll💖04/28/2020

I know we got jokes about Nathaniel being a secret kinky freak, but Marc is the one wearing a collar\choker in canon

(which is probably a design choice to hide his adam's apple since he's supposed to be androgynous BUT)

My point is, Reverser is not shy OR stealth

Marc: thinking to himself how can I talk to Nathaniel about this....

Reverser: takes over and climbs onto Nath's lap in the middle of the cafeteria Hey cutie, you can tug on my leash any day~

the half of the cafeteria who have never been akumatized, making commitments to meditating more or something so that never happens

the half with akumas: sympathetic towards Marc who will probably want to set himself on fire later

instead of coming back to school

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

So some organization (the Office of Akuma Affairs because I'm too lazy to think of a new one) actually gets a bill passed that anyone with MAD is a criminal and has to go to jail

Since the ACTUAL MAYOR is one of them, this doesn't last long, but the gang does spend some time in Juvie

Marinette and Adiren, the ONLY ones left in their entire class, showing up to school:

(Gabe doesn't go to jail because no one knew he was an akuma that one time)

Same with Nathalie and anyone else who managed to keep their identities secret

So Akumas keep happening

but since everyone is IN JAIL it's not like LB and CN have any allies left

Marinette's dad goes to jail and that is sad

This could be an opportunity for Sabine to get a miraculous though

They're only all in jail for like a month before the bill gets overturned and they get released but

Tough Guys who committed actual crimes try to mess with the akuma class, thinking they're just weak nobodies, and get destroyed by their akuma halves

Some guy @ Marc: Hey cutie, how'd you like to be my bitch? Hahaha not like you have a choice

Reverser: smiling Oh?

They find the guy hiding in a corner somewhere hours later, traumatized

Looks like a cinnamon roll, could actually kill you

I think they have severely watered down versions of their powers still in this

So Reverser keeps giving people erectile dysfunction

Or turning the tough mean guys into soft friendly guys

Officer: Using your powers is a CRIME

Marc: I'm already in jail, so....

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Marc: Can I reverse you to let me out

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

he could but that would probably just create more problems in the long run, since reversions are temporary\only last a few hours at most with his reduced powers

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Marc: I'm gonna try it

Nath, shoving his hand down: No

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

On the girls side, the head girl tries to be like look I'm the only psycho bitch here and you all better listen

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Chloe and Lila: Oh r e a l l y?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

Chloe, who hasn't had her hair or nails done in three days and has three akuma personalities: YOU WANNA SEE FUCKING CRAZY??!!!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Sabrina: What did I say not to do

Chloe: Attack someone 

Sabrina: and what did you do 

Chloe: ...Attack someone

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

They deserved it

.....probably

by the end of the week, all the regular inmates are terrified of the akuma people

In the adult section (assuming that the aku class wasn't tried as adults) Mr. Pigeon is the one ruling the roost

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Prisoner; Pff this one can just make bubbles-

Bubbler: :) 

Alya: Babe you can't leave him in a bubble on the ceiling for forever

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

the boys and girls are not allowed to interact

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Aw oof

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

there's separate sections in prisons for gender for the safety of the prisioners...not that it helps much

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

The gays: :)))

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

Marc: laces his fingers under his chin and smiles angelically

The inamtes: That's a fucking demon stay away from it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Nathaniel: An angel I adore you so much 

Inmate: How the fuck-

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

some of them try to mess with Nathaniel because A. He looks like a wimpy art kid and B. To get back at Marc but they weren't expecting Evilustrator

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

How are evie's powers watered down

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

it's really hard to tell when Nath switches personalities since the only thing that changes are their eyes

He can't just draw stuff out of thin air, he needs something to draw with\paper and is limited by his paper size. He kinda reaches into the paper and pulls out what ever he drew, but if it's too big he passes out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Oh oof

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

and it's the same size as the paper, so if he drew like, the eiffle tower on printer paper and tried to pull it out it would only be a few inches tall

and he is very strictly banned from ANY drawing stuff in the prision

but Evilustrator is always down for a fist fight

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Hell for an art kid

Inmate: Shoves Nath

Evie: YOU WANNA GO I WILL THROW HANDS

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

It IS nathaniels body so he probably gets beat up too, but he gives and good as he gets

Reverser: Guess I gotta protect you, you dumb little rage machine

Evie: black eye and broken nose I can take them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Nino: Hey how do you know how to fight so well

Marc: Sweats in gang member

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

Reverser: using his powers to speed up the healing no you can't

awww Rev would like, kiss the bruises away

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

AWW THAT'S CUTE

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

Oh yeah that's right, Marc probably knows some of the guys in there

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

You just hear someone yelling "Marc" and then the person hugs him

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

They're mostly from rival gangs but he knows peopel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

"Oh hey, it's the one guy who got me caught"

Marc: Look it's not my fault you're incredibly sloppy in your clean up-

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

the rest of the akuma class: uh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Nino: H-Have you ever murdered somebody?

Marc: ,,,,No comment

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

Kim, taking Nath aside: You know your boyfriend is like, involved in some illegal shit right?

Nath: Yeah???

Kim: I don't mean pirating Netflix Nath

Nath: Have you ever seen him play with a knife? It's hot

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

Kim, reporting back to the others: Okay so Nathaniel's into some kinky shit but that's none of my business

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

How are everyone else's powers dumbed down?

Bubbler can only make small strong or large weak bubbles?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

Large weak ones?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/07/2020

they're big but you can pop them easily

idk if that would be useful at all but eh

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

More than tiny ones

Knight05/07/2020

Strong tiny ones to shove down people's throat

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

now you're thinking with portals

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)05/07/2020

Wild Cat is that you?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/07/2020

inb4 Max invents the portal gun from the Portal video games (it's arguable that Max is more threatening as a human than an akuma)

Sinnamon Troll💖05/07/2020

It is

He just BUILT a living AI in his kitchen or whatever

Imagine what he could do with funding

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/11/2020

Miracle Queen: I don't care about any of you're names, so I will be calling you all "Chloe."

Chloe: My name is actually Chloe.

Miracle Queen: Then out of fairness to the others, you will be Slagathor.

Sinnamon Troll💖05/11/2020

XD

Socks05/13/2020

Oml I so wanna contribute Alix and TB in this

Timebreaker was a psycho-sociopathic murderer and that dynamic just-

Oml-

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)05/13/2020

Go for it

Feel free to contribute as much as you want

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/13/2020

WAIT I WANNA HEAR MORE

Socks05/13/2020

Ok, well think about it

In Timebreaker, her Akuma form rationalized straight up murder, committed it without hesitation, and even used other people’s weaknesses to her advantage without any remorse for doing so

The psychopathic tendencies come from the rationalization of murder, and the sociopathic tendencies come from her extreme lack of empathy, and extreme focus on her goal of getting her watch back.

  
  


(Which, she did technically get back, meaning her akuma is the only one who directly succeeded on getting her goal. I say directly because no one actually interfered with it.)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/13/2020

:eyes:

Socks05/13/2020

So just... imagine Alix being sorta jaded and tired after having to deal with the BS that is Mari’s love life, and just hearing- “you should just kill her”

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/13/2020

Marinette: Wha-

Timebreaker: kill her

Mari: n o-

Socks05/13/2020

(No shade to Mari, but her love life is honestly a complete mess- XD)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/13/2020

You see kids communication is important but that lesson apparently doesn't exist in miraculous ladybug-

Socks05/13/2020

Das what I’ve been saying- :0

You can’t expect anything to happen if they rarely even talk- DX

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/13/2020

when they made an episode to prove how much character development has happened but nothing has changed

Socks05/13/2020

No shade, tho! I know it’ll work out somehow, but as it is now it ain’t DX

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)05/13/2020

The one time they learned communication is important was Reverser, and that was only after Reverser went after Nathaniel

Socks05/13/2020

Faccccs

Sinnamon Troll💖05/13/2020

That's a good point. Reverser would probably be alll about getting people to talk to each other

He sees two people having a but of friction and just drags them both into the same room "TALK TO EACH OTHER"

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)05/13/2020

If you don't communicate kids, you might just have a crazed supervillian come after you!

Sinnamon Troll💖05/13/2020

he'll insult you AND your choice of shoes

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)05/13/2020

Like this but Reverser?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/13/2020

Yes

in ONE of these tabs he's a fashion ho but I forget which one so it might as well be this one

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)05/13/2020

Akuma city?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/13/2020

ok that one too but also either this one or #evie-vs-reverser

why not all of them

let the man be fancy

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)05/13/2020

Like he's not already fancy?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/13/2020

valid

Socks05/14/2020

Ok

I wanna draw Timebreaker and Alix

But question

Are they like voices in the back of their minds that keep trying to get them to be evil and do bad things?

Or are they just like a switched personality

Aka, is it a voice in their head or is it like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

Sinnamon Troll💖05/14/2020

Their personality is based on what ever their "drive" was as an akuma, and how "old" they are.

For example, Stoneheart would have more complex thought processes are personality than like, Miracle Queen

The older they get, the more well rounded they get and move away from their "drives"

for example, Ladywifi is obsessed with getting the facts on everything

Volpina was supposed to be a hero, so she is constantly thwarting Lila

Socks05/14/2020

Oh cool!!

Sinnamon Troll💖05/14/2020

The only thing that changes when your akuma takes over is your eye color changes to theirs

So some akuma are very hard to detect. Evillustrator's eye color is the same as Nathaniel's, just a few shades darker,

Socks05/14/2020

So like, TB keeps trying to get Alix to become sociopathic...? Because Tb didn’t care about anyone but herself and her stuff, murdering her whole class- 

But for like akuma’s that don’t change eye color...

Alix just wore a visor-

Sinnamon Troll💖05/14/2020

Alix's still has a watered down version of her power in this, she can "freeze" people for short amounts of time (like five minutes)

Socks05/14/2020

:0

That’s dope!

Sinnamon Troll💖05/14/2020

We never saw her eyecolor because of that. It could be what ever you want

Socks05/14/2020

Maybe I just make it the color of her eyes with the visor on

Socks05/14/2020

And I still like to think TB is kind of a homicidal maniac... but low key a homicidal manic

I mean it takes a lot of guts to murder CN and, like, your entire class with no remorse

She knew when she’d catch them they’d die

She didn’t care

She also took advantage of rose’s weakness

Soooooo...

It’s not that far fetched to say the girl’s got issues-?

Maybe I’m reaching out there a bit-

Sinnamon Troll💖05/14/2020

oh no go ahead and make her crave blood and chaos

all aus here are "Crack, treated seriously" so basically humor with the ocasional serious moment

Sinnamon Troll💖05/14/2020

Does she kill them or just freeze them?

Socks05/14/2020

She kills them

She freezes people

She’s weird

But that’s kinda the point

She doesn’t associate with others when she’s TB

Very self isolated

Which isn’t a good mix with her sociopathic nature and homicidal tendencies

Though, when it comes to people, she thinks killing them is a waist of time and effort

And freezes them instead

She likes killing birds a lot just to fuck with Mr. Ramier, tho

Sinnamon Troll💖05/14/2020

Bird rage

She is directly responsible for him getting reakumatized no less than 20 times

Socks05/14/2020

XD

Yesss

Socks05/26/2020

Am big sad

I don’t have enough space on my piece of junk laptop to download Adobe Animate

And I wanna make an animation meme with this AU (Timebreaker and Alix, obvs-)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

uhhh, we gotta nerf timebreaker tho so she doesn't kill people

People TB touch only disappear for an half hour up to an hour

During that time TB has an increased amount of energy?

Birds are fair game tho kill em

Socks06/04/2020

She doesn’t kill peeps

She just freezes them in time

And gets a boost

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/07/2020

everytime Chloe starts getting annoying in class, everyone just turns to TB and silently asks if she can pause her for like 10 minutes

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)06/07/2020

This has "wait, unblock me..Bitch" energy

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

looool

JadeNova7w706/23/2020

wheeze

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/16/2020

Princess Fragrance: What if you gave Juleka a perfume?

Rose: Aw, thats a great gift idea!

PF: That way you can always smell her on you : )

Rose: Haha, okay sure! That sounds nice

Rose: Juleka! I got you a sweet-smelling perfume because you're sweet!

PF, taking over: And I always want to be with you, even if its just in a small way like this

Juleka: :flushed:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/16/2020

jksanf that's sweet

Sinnamon Troll💖07/16/2020

aw

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/16/2020

Juleka: I wanna give Rose a gift, but-

Reflekta: Give her something so she can match with you!!

Juleka: Oh, yeah, that's cute. Matching couple jackets or something...

Rose, later: Aw!! Juleka this is so sweet! We match now!

Reflekta: You look amazing, in the clothing of my image

Rose: Matching aesthetics is very cute! :>

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/16/2020

babies

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/16/2020

This AU has a lot of potential for The Gays and I'm here to unlock the julerose content-

Juleka, who dies seeing Rose in her jacket: hhhhhn gf in oversized black jacket, too cute

Reflekta, who loves anyone that looks like her: Yes, she is yours!! Bask in her image!!

Juleka: gf cute;;

Sinnamon Troll💖07/16/2020

Juleka: devoted to rose

PF: Yes, as it should be. My favorite subject

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/16/2020

Fragrance and Reflekta are the same amount of intense as Reverser and Evillustrato are about their SOs, but just way less horny about it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/16/2020

fdgxskjs a c c u r a t e

Sinnamon Troll💖07/16/2020

The devotion is s o f t

They'll just be hugging eachother and be lost to the world

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/16/2020

Meanwhile, Rev and Evie in the bg, trying to shove their tongues down the other's throat, half-undressed

Sinnamon Troll💖07/16/2020

PF: watching evie and reverser be chaotic Lesbians are obviously supirior

Chloe, the lesbian collective: Facts

wait I forgot is she has ALL her akums here or not

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/16/2020

yes

yes she does

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]07/16/2020

I have said this once and I will say it again

Julerose is the best MLB ship

Sinnamon Troll💖07/16/2020

They;re just minding their own business.....vibing

Swagphia07/16/2020

bold of you to say that on a nathmarc server

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/16/2020

its true and pyro should say it-

This server is mlm and wlw solidarity

Swagphia07/16/2020

but ye they are

Sinnamon Troll💖07/16/2020

yeh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/16/2020

give them screentime I s w e a r-

Sinnamon Troll💖07/16/2020

Petition to have them teach Chloe how to be a better lesbian (and person)

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/16/2020

petition signed-

Marc_Anciel_Fan (Nyx)07/16/2020

Can we call them the best lesbian couple, and Nathmarc is the best gay couple

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/16/2020

^^

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/16/2020

Yes! Because its true

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/16/2020

and s i g n e d

Ëłđę§ţ Şøņ {Pýřô]07/16/2020

Signed

Swagphia07/16/2020

signed

christallized07/16/2020

signed

Sinnamon Troll💖07/16/2020

sealed, delivered

kopycat101 (Our Queen)07/17/2020

Juleka: I love you more

Rose: No, I love YOU more!

Reflekta: I adore you when you are wearing clothes in my image

Fragrence: I adore you when you wear my perfume

Juleka: : )

Rose: : )

Ivan: Love you

Mylene: Love you too!

Stoneheart: MYLENE CUTE AND SMALL, HEART GO BOOM

Horrificator: AHHHHHHH!! [lots of screeching noises]

Translation: IVAN BIG AND SCARY LIKE ME! PERFECT MAN!

Meredith07/17/2020

Y E S

Honse™ (Jeremy/Germ)07/17/2020

Sometimes, the ideal man is one who makes people terrified of them like you, and that’s valid

Meredith07/17/2020

Yea

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

What are bubbler and wifi like? I feel they would be the anti establishment couple

Meanwhile, dark Cupid is suffering

Meredith07/18/2020

YES Anti-establishment couple Akuma!DJWifi

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/18/2020

Kim: Aw, all these couples are so cute

Dark Cupid, who hates love: >:(


End file.
